


Other Deeds

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn decides to leave Gondor for Harad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Deeds

Thorongil stood on Dol Amroth's docks. Always one wave battled the last: wax, wane. The white foam gleamed beneath Isil.

As did Gondor: swords clashed, ships burned. Waxing. Waning. Yet where Gondor met Umbar, Isil shone down on red.

In Rohan, he had learned to follow; in Gondor, to lead. Yet these were not his shores he protected. Someday, perhaps, but not yet. And he knew precious little of those he sought to destroy.

Thorongil ran a finger along the new tattoo. Harad lay ahead;he would pass as one of them.

The time had come. Other deeds called him.


End file.
